


Danny, Jack, and the Baby GAP

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Well I wanted to mix it up a little; throw you for a loop.  Gotta add that spice, know what I'm saying?"





	Danny, Jack, and the Baby GAP

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Oh my God, you're being bad. I'm going to have to take you over my knee.”

CJ laughed, squeezing his hand.

“That’s not punishment honey, that’s fun.”

“I would have to agree. OK so you're being bad…no spanking for you.”

“No!” CJ grabbed hold of him, kissing him. 

They both started to laugh, not caring at all that people stared at them as they walked down a Manhattan street. They were not as young as they used to be but laughing and having fun was at the top of the Brock’s to do list. CJ truly believed that, along with love and exercise, kept people alive.

“Do you think my laugh is obnoxious?” she asked her husband.

“Hell no, it’s fantastic. It’s a bit loud and over the top; I love that. The real you, at home CJ, comes out strong in that laugh. Its perfect.” He kissed her temple. “Did you really believe that or was that a random husband test, designed to keep me on my toes?”

“You're the world’s biggest skeptic Gregory. You think everything is a test.”

“Somehow or other it usual is.”

“Not with me. I just love talking to you; asking you questions. Ooh, that’s a pretty dress.”

They stopped to admire the Ann Taylor display. Greg put his arm around CJ.

“Lunch my love, then shopping. It’s cruel to drag an old man around on an empty stomach.”

She snickered; he was right.

“OK, fill you up and then we have a little fun.”

“Fill me up hmm? That sounds like a bit more fun than Noodles and Company.”

“Dirty.” She slapped his arm. “C’mon, let’s get food.”

They were halfway down the street when a familiar voice stopped her.

“Hello CJ.”

Danny Concannon came out of the bakery and CJ smiled at him.

“Hello Danny, how are you?”

“OK. Greg.”

“Hey Danny.”

The two men shook hands; seemed to size each other up. Danny turned back to CJ.

“Tell me how you’ve been.” He said.

“Terrific. Don’t you just love the beginning of spring in New York City? It’s a great afternoon and I…”

“I'm going to find us a table.” Greg leaned to whisper. “Take your time.”

“OK honey.” She kissed his cheek and he walked away.

“So how are you?” CJ asked.

“Alright. You're married now.”

“Yeah. We took a cruise for Valentine’s Day with Nora and Toby. Greece is the most beautiful country; we had a really amazing time.”

“A good time convinced you to get married?”

“Oh no, I married Greg because I love him. Greece was just a nice backdrop. It was so spontaneous; we didn’t have a chance to…”

“You're married CJ.”

“Why do you keep saying that?”

“You didn’t call, didn’t let me know…I had to read about it in The Times.”

“It was so quick.” CJ replied with a shrug. “We called the kids and did what we wanted to do. I am so happy.”

“So it was Greg and not me?”

“What? Oh Danny, you're going to bring that up?”

“You pushed me away…you only wanted Leo. You had no intention of ever being with me, did you?”

“I was with you for three years. It just ended; it was time. You were the one who walked away from us if you recall.”

“I was in a losing battle.” He said.

“This is not about battles Danny. God, all these years later and you still think you are in some kind of fight.”

“Better to say I lost it really. I loved you.”

“I don’t know what to say about that. I'm so happy Danny and I hope you will be someday. I have to go now.”

“Goodbye CJ.”

She squeezed his shoulder and walked away. It wasn’t her responsibility to make Danny happy…he had to do that on his own. CJ smiled when she saw her husband through the window. She went in and gave him a big kiss.

“Was that torturous?” he asked. “Running into an ex has never been a delightful experience.”

“Three angry women for you; I would imagine not.”

Greg laughed as they got in line. Egg noodles and beef sounded good for the couple. It always made them laugh when they ordered the same thing. CJ even decided she would let him slide on the red meat thing today. It was supposed to be a fun afternoon.

“Not all three of them were angry. Wife #1 and I had a mutual end…wife #3 and I are still friends.”

“I'm going to tell you a story.” CJ said as their lunch arrived. “Do you want to hear it?”

“Of course I do.”

“Leo and I went on our first date after the Indonesian State Dinner, though we didn’t know it was that then. We kept our relationship a secret so Danny actively pursued me. I liked him enough but our jobs conflicted and I was in love with Leo. I don’t think he ever really got over it. After Leo passed away and Danny returned from London I clung to him; I needed something or I was going to drift away. Maybe I am partially to blame but I don’t know what to say about that.”

“Nothing. We all make decisions, particularly under stress, that we think are best at the time. Personally, I don’t think it’s healthy to keep reliving it…you have a tendency to do that with your mistakes instead of your triumphs. You're at another place in your life. Danny will get there when he gets there.”

CJ nodded slowly, eating her lunch.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too. You are amazing…loving, beautiful, and so real. If you didn’t feel bad about what happened with Danny, you wouldn’t be you.”

“I love you.” CJ repeated.

He smiled, leaning over to give her a soft kiss. They ate the rest of their lunch in relative silence. Greg could tell CJ was letting it permeate her mind; he tried to think of a way to salvage their day.

“I know how to put a smile back on that face.” He said.

“What? You think I'm not happy.”

“Well…”

“I am very happy and I mean that sincerely. We’ll finish lunch, do a little shopping, go see Tim and Stephen, and then…”

“Then Mrs. Brock?”

“Mmm, I'm thinking about an early evening with wine and candles; a good movie on TV. Just you and me.”

“That sounds perfect. Look at that; I'm all done.”

CJ laughed, drinking the last of her lemonade. She could not let the encounter with Danny take her down a road she refused to walk down again. Back on the street, the couple held hands and talked. CJ passed up Ann Taylor for Baby GAP. She had a free for all for Declan and Georgie Jean. Greg just held things, pushed the cart, and smiled at his wife’s glee. Within 20 minutes of stepping foot into that store, she was old CJ again. Onesies, socks, short sets, and toys.

“Oh my God, isn’t this the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen?”

CJ held up a pair of overalls and a matching cap.

“Simply adorable.”

“You're placating me.” she cut her eyes at him.

“Yes, but you don’t care because you are in full grandma mode.”

“That’s right.”

She dropped it in the cart and kept going, Greg following behind. They left the store with two shopping bags.

“I cannot wait to see my babies all dressed up in the things we bought for them.”

“We’ll be sure to take plenty of pictures. Georgie will love the yellow sundress. Oh look, it’s my favorite store.”

They stopped in front of Victoria’s Secret and CJ laughed.

“Wanna take a little peek inside?” she asked.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Greg picked out a red satin nightgown, two bra and panty sets, a few teddies in various colors, and a bottle of vanilla massage oil. CJ looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ve been skimming through the catalog again, haven’t you?”

“Just a bit. Too much for you cookie?”

“I like it.”

“Goodie.”

At the register, Greg was like an excited young man, pulling out his Visa and chatting amiably with the young girl at the register. He told her they were newlyweds…he just wanted to buy something pretty for his beautiful wife.

“That is so sweet.” She said.

“She is the most amazing woman. I'm so lucky.”

CJ blushed, leaning her head on his shoulder as he went on and on about the qualities of his wife.

“You're definitely a charmer.” She told him as they left the store.

“Some of us are born with it Claudia Jean. It’s really all about what you do with it; I prefer to use my powers for good.”

“Very good.”

“Very, very good.”

***

When they got to Tribeca, they found Stephen home alone with the baby. He hugged them both, asking if they were hungry. Greg sat down and played with Declan in his walker while CJ gave Stephen a fashion show. There were a bunch of oohs and aahs while Declan beat on his toy piano.

“Tim is out with Edi. She had a checkup the day before yesterday and everything is looking great. Did he tell you she was due on November 27th? We are so excited.”

“I'm so glad. Greg and I are anxious for more grandchildren. I think Charlie and Brendan might be done.”

“Georgie is the cutest butterball on Earth.” Stephen said laughing. “She eats everything in sight. Oh, I guess this bag is not for my son.”

He took the Victoria’s Secret bag, swinging it and laughing.

“Give me that!” CJ took the back, hitting his arm. “You are so bad.”

“No, you're bad. What did you buy?”

“Nothing special. Women need underwear you know.”

“Mmm hmm.”

The baby cried and Greg picked him up, stroking his back.

“Its time for someone’s bottle.” Stephen said. “He is better than an alarm clock. Are you sure you guys won't stay; have a bite?”

“No.” Greg said. “We have plans this evening, thanks though. How about we come over on Thursday?”

CJ looked at him. This was the first time he ever made plans with her children. It was not as if he didn’t like them, quite the contrary. He just left all of that to CJ.

“Oh that would be great. I will make chicken parmigiana. Are you still restricted from red meat Greg?”

“According to Herr Commandant, um I mean my lovely wife.”

“You just had some this afternoon.” CJ replied. “I treat him better than I have to.”

“She really does. Chicken sounds great Stephen.”

Tim came home before they left and there were more hugs and kisses. CJ gave another fashion show and Tim loved the outfits. They talked a bit about Edi before the couple were on their way.

“Making dinner plans was nice of you.” CJ said.

“What do you mean?”

“I usually set up things with the kids.”

“Well I wanted to mix it up a little; throw you for a loop. Gotta add that spice, know what I'm saying?”

CJ just laughed. She hailed a cab and they headed back towards Central Park.

***

At 7:00, CJ and Greg were dressed in silk pajamas. They ate grilled chicken salad with honey mustard dressing for dinner; dessert of chocolate mousse cake and coffee. Cuddled in their bed with the cat, Greg flipped channels as CJ occupied herself with sucking his earlobe. Her husband squirmed a bit.

“That tickles baby.” He said.

“Feels good to me.” she murmured. CJ straddled him, stroking his chest. “You feel so good.”

“Definitely not as good as you feel.” He leaned to place kisses along the soft skin of her neck.

CJ moaned, unbuttoning his shirt. Then the door buzzed.

“Was that the door?” Greg asked.

“We’re not expecting anyone and I am a bit busy.” She kissed him and the door buzzed again. “Dammit.”

“Baby, I think you should answer. It might be important.”

CJ groaned, climbing off her husband and the bed. She walked down the hall and into the living room, muttering something about the building being on fire. She yanked the door open and stared at her two best friends.

“What do you guys want?” she asked.

“Wow, that was nice.” Toby said. “They delivered your package to our place today and it had to go. Here.”

He handed it to her and started to walk to the elevator.

“Goodnight to you too Tobus.”

He waved and Nora just smiled.

“Sorry about not calling, he just wanted to do it before it drove him insane. Brunch tomorrow?”

“Of course. Call Donna.”

She kissed Nora’s cheek. CJ locked up and went back to the bedroom. Greg looked up from the TV.

“Who was that?” 

“Toby and Nora. Our package was delivered to them today.”

“We got a package?”

“Actually, you got a surprise.”

“Did I? Give it to me.”

CJ pulled the puppy from behind her back, placing him on the bed. Greg looked at her.

“Oh my God. Really Claudia Jean?”

“Really really.”

Buttons got up from the bottom of the bed, moving toward the new housemate. CJ held her breath as they stared at each other. The cat licked him and the puppy barked happily. CJ joined them on the bed.

“He is so cute.” Greg said.

He was a Jack Russell terrier, a year old. Trained by a breeder who assured CJ though he was gregarious he was from good stock and very well behaved. There were no chewed shoes or destroyed furniture in this dog’s future.

“I figured since we are in this for the long haul we may as well have one. I found so many articles saying they are good for the health of senior citizens.”

“We have got to come up with a better term than senior citizen. I've never liked it much. Let’s name him Jack.”

“That’s original.”

“C’mere, I want to give you a big ole kiss.”

CJ threw her arms around him, eagerly accepting his affections. Tonight they shared the bed with the dog and cat, who seemed to like each other. After about a half hour of pet play, they turned their attention back to each other for a different kind of game.

“I love you so much.” He said, slowly undressing her.

“How much?”

“Very, very, very much.”

Greg kissed every piece of skin revealed until she was naked. CJ could not help but smile and blush; the way he looked at her made her feel euphoric. He touched her and she closed her eyes.

“Open your eyes cookie. Watch me touch you.”

Greg stroked her breasts, kissing her nipples. He ran his tongue across the hard nubs and CJ arched her back. She ran his fingers through his hair.

“I should buy you gifts more often.” CJ said before he kissed her.

“Everyday I'm with you is a gift Claudia Jean.”

“Aw, sweet talker.”

“You know I mean it.” he kissed her again. “You're so…I don’t want to say something too cheesy. You'll laugh at me.”

“Probably, but I will still love you. Why don’t you just show me…let me feel what you feel.”

“Oh yes Mrs. Brock, that sounds perfect.”

He made love to her, twice, and then they watched Network cuddled in bed with Buttons and Jack. It was another perfect day. CJ was coming to enjoy them as she never thought she would again.

***


End file.
